1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the automated flexible packaging art. More specifically, the invention relates to a flexible package having improved reclosability and reduced waste in seal areas of the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of reclosable packages which are created as strips of interconnected bags by automated packaging machines.
Examples of such art are found in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 3,420,433 Bostwick 3,613,874 Miller 3,942,713 Olson et al. 3,990,627 Olson 4,235,653 Ausnit 4,249,982 Ausnit 4,285,376 Ausnit 4,290,467 Schmidt 4,348,440 Kriozere 4,355,494 Tilman 4,441,613 Hain et al. 4,468,811 Shaw et al. 4,502,599 Perecman 4,528,224 Ausnit 4,581,007 Kamp 4,582,549 Ferrell 4,584,201 Boston 4,617,683 Christoff 4,655,862 Christoff et al. 4,691,373 Ausnit 4,706,297 Ausnit 4,709,533 Ausnit 4,785,940 Wilson 4,790,126 Boeckmann 4,846,585 Boeckmann et al. 4,892,414 Ausnit 4,894,975 Ausnit 4,909,017 McMahon et al. 4,912,616 Van Erden 4,925,316 Van Erden et al. 4,929,225 Ausnit et al. 5,007,744 Scarberry et al. 5,023,122 Boeckmann et al. 5,167,455 Forman ______________________________________
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the reclosable bag with offset end seal of the present invention differs from those previously proposed by providing heat sealing of plastic to plastic in the seal area, with the seal area being offset from the side end edge of the bag so that items within a reclosed bag do not cause the seal to come undone as happens with side end sealed bags, the seal area further including structure which would provide evidence of tampering, the closure not decreasing the volume within the bag and a gasket flap being provided against which product in the bag can rest, rather than resting directly on the seal and causing a failure thereof.